1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device, a method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a terminal device including a front-side touch panel and a back-side touch panel to provide increased operability. A user is able to do a screen operation on the front-side touch panel by operating the back-side touch panel while gripping the terminal device.
For example, a first touch sensor is mounted on the front side of the terminal device and a second touch sensor is mounted on the back side of the terminal device, so that operability of the terminal device is increased with a combination of a touch operation to the first touch sensor on the front side and a touch operation to the second touch sensor on the back side. For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-222379.